A Date Between Friends
by KaoruTheRandomBookworm
Summary: Belarus calls Lithuania out to a restaurant and Lithuania is worried that she is sick because of the way she sounded over the phone. What is in store for him when he walks through the doors of the restaurant?


Lithuania would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't excited, but he couldn't help but worry about what was in store for him. He had just woken up when Belarus called, so for a few minutes he thought he was dreaming. Why would Belarus call him in real life? And even though the call was out of the ordinary, it wasn't what bothered him most. What made him most anxious was the way Belarus sounded. He thought that she must be sick, but when he asked her she denied there being anything wrong.

As he approached the small restaurant they had agreed on meeting at (actually, there wasn't much to agree on. Belarus didn't seem to care about where they met) his nervousness increased. He wasn't exactly sure what to expect from this meeting. She didn't tell him if it was business or personal and she didn't hint at any small details. Either way, he wore a suit. If it was business he'd look professional and if it were personal she'd know he could clean up well for a date.

He walked in and scanned the room quickly. Finding Belarus, he stood and watched her for a few seconds. She was dressed nicely in a dark blue dress and her bow wasn't in her hair which looked recently cut. Instead, she allowed her hair to frame her face. It made her look even more beautiful than before.

The one thing that kept Lithuania from approaching her was the sad look on her face. Her hands were resting unmoving in her lap and her eyes were fixed on the table in front of her. As he watched she sighed deeply and closed her eyes.

He was conflicted. Lithuania wasn't sure whether he should approach her or go back outside and make a big show of coming in so she would see him. He didn't want her to think he was encroaching on something personal.

Turning, he walked out the door and fished his phone out of his pocket. "Hey, Belarus," he told her cheerfully from right outside the door. "I'll be walking in any second. Do I have to give my name or something?"

"No, no. Just come in. I ordered you a glass of water. I was going to order you tea but I didn't know how you took it... Or even if you drank it. I hope that's okay."

She hopes it's okay? She cares? About him? Something bad must be going on.

"Thanks for meeting me here, Lithuania," Belarus said as he approached her, holding out a hand.

_Business. _He shook her hand and motioned for her to sit. "It's not a problem, Belarus. Although I was a little curious as to the reason behind this meeting."

Belarus looked away from him. "You're being so formal. Don't we know each other well enough to relax when we meet up?"

_Personal? _The other nation wasn't sure how to reply. "I... Well... I... Isn't this a business dinner?" he finally blurted out.

Belarus bit her lip. "Maybe this was a bad idea," she said, standing up.

"No!" Lithuania jumped up and grabbed her arm before she could walk away. "I would _love_ to have a non-business dinner with you. Please... Just stay."

"Okay," she nodded, relenting easily and surprising Lithuania who dropped his hand from her arm. "But why-"

"I just... I thought it was business because you shook hands with me and..." he shook his head once. "I was prepared for either... Please sit."

Belarus looked reluctant, but sat anyway, staring down at her hands. Minutes passed but she refused to say anything or look up at him.

"Why did you ask me to come," Lithuania asked softly, resisting the urge to touch her, comfort her, make her smile, do anything that would stop her from looking so sad.

"It's... I..." she sighed and looked him in the eyes. "You like me, don't you? You've had a crush on me for a long time..."

Lithuania nodded because it sounded like she was asking for confirmation. How could she not know how he felt about her? Was he too subtle?

"And... And I treat you horribly, don't I?"

Lithuania opened and closed his mouth many times. He wouldn't say _horribly_. He would say that she treated him like a great annoyance. He never got offended by it because a lot of people found him annoying at times. She just happened to find him annoying more often than not.

"Do you still want me to stay?" she asked him after a few moments, not quite sure how to interpret his silence. He nodded at her with a soft smile and she sighed. "I've finally admitted to myself that my delusions are just that... Delusions. Russia doesn't love me and we won't be together. He is obsessed with Ukraine and China and probably a bunch of others ahead of me. And I've realized the only person who actually cares for me I treat like... like..." she stopped and looked at her hands again. Sighing, she continued, "I get lonely and Russia obviously isn't going to be around and I was just wondering if you'd like to... become friends.

Lithuania laughed, bringing a look of surprise and hurt to Belarus's face. "Aren't we already friends? You're my friend. You just haven't admitted that I'm your friend." And maybe a little more?

"Thanks, Lithuania," she said, reaching across the table and taking his hand.

"It's not a problem at all," he said, staring at her hand on his. Phase one complete.

* * *

**A/N **

**Am I the only one that thinks Belarus doesn't get used enough as a normal person? She has feelings, too, guys. I feel like she wouldn't be obsessed with her big brother if she wasn't so lonely. **


End file.
